


His willing Captive

by grnidshrk



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grnidshrk/pseuds/grnidshrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure when it happened. When blond hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin over compact muscles made him feel . . . Protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His willing Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Was meant for the Hawaii Five-0 Land challenge #5 on LJ, but I was tired and accidentally posted in more than one place so I was disqualified.

Chin didn't know when it had happened.

Maybe it was when Meka was killed and he had fought tooth and nail for him; fought what the HPD so easily believed against Meka.

Against him.

Blue eyes bore into his own, knowing that whatever had happened he was not what they claimed.

Maybe it was when he realized that for all the words he used, all the hand motions, the blond kept what he was truly thinking--feeling--close to the vest.

Anger was apparent, possibly even tenderness with the right people, but anything like sorrow or pain was carefully hidden and dealt with.

Or maybe it was after that first ride.

Solid arms wrapped around his waist, broad shoulders and chest pressed against his back, strong thighs framing his.

The growl of the well cared for machine beneath them, warmth of the sun and the heat of the body behind him, the smell of metal, ocean air, and, surprisingly, mangos and cocobutter filling his senses.

Later he remembers their tongues wrestling in a cavern tasting of mangos and tanned skin soft with the smell of lotion. Hands with wide palms worn from life, sending sensations skittering down his spine with abandon.

Danny arrested his focus; his desires and wants.

Those blue eyes; either warm as the clear sky or frigid as a glacier.

Danny called him mysterious, with a knowing smile.

Kono called him deep, with fond admiration.

Steve called him intense, luxuriating in his experience.

But, of all the eccentricities his teammates possessed, Danny was the one who held him hostage.

He was furious passion and heat and confidence.

He wasn't afraid.

He knew what he was doing, he followed his partner knowing what would happen and still came out, mostly, unscathed.

They called him deep and intense.

But the blond with talking hands and words that said both everything and nothing was the truly intense one.

He was the one who held him captive.

Who held him tight and protected him from his own demons.

This haole, tan and blond and strong, had him, caught him flat footed and unbalanced in a tight embrace.

He was a willing hostage.


End file.
